Ending
WARNING: Ending spoiler details follow "To me, it seemed like something bad happened and she didn't want to face it. She didn't want to leave her room in fear of what she'd see, and so the doorway appears impassible. In order to escape, she sleeps. But her dreams are reminders and clues of what happened. At the end, she finally has no choice but to leave her room. When she sees the horrific scene of her mother's (speculative?) body, she attempts to wake up. But this time she cannot. She is in reality." '- Youtube commentor Kidorkman93''''' Ending LcdDem has only one ending, which you can get by collecting all 12 orbs. When Chie goes to sleep after she has collected 12 orbs, the 13th orb appears in Nexus. When Chie touches it, the background changes and spins. When you wake up, the closet that used to be closed is now open, and now appears to lead into another room as opposed to earlier, when it was just a closet. Chie is not able to save or sleep, but playing NEJI is still possible. Going through the closet takes Chie to the hallway. There are two doors, one of which is next to Chie's room, but it will not open. Going further right shows that the floor and furniture are covered in blood, with one of the bloodstains leading to another brown door. This door takes Chie to new room. You can't control Chie after you've entered the room. The room is dark, but Chie is surrounded by light. Chie closes the door and turns: her face has disappeared. She walks next to a bloody corpse, which is lying on the floor with long, dark brown hair and a blue dress. She looks at it for a moment and pinches her cheek to try and wake up, but of course, nothing happens. She shakes her head, and gets down on her knees and cries while the ending music starts play. She cries for a while and then the screen goes black. Crying Chie appears on the black screen and the craft supplies Chie collected start to slowly spin around her. This scene continues until player pushes any button, at which point the title screen appears, and player can continue playing normally. Ending Soundtrack: Theories *One of the popular theories is that bloody corpse is actually Chie's mother, whom Chie killed. *Another popular theory has connection with above one: Chie was sleep killing. *Chie's face disappearing has been interpreted numerous ways. Some believe that she may just be hanging her head with depression as would be common in some anime and games (supported by the fact that she is seen crying later on), but others believe that she may be some kind of monster, such as the faceless Nopperabo ghost. *Another theory suggests and going by the scenes of the ending that something happened, either a murder or home invasion gone wrong and Chie was spared but tried to escape reality using her dreams Trivia *Craft supplies are effects in real world. Any effect Chie missed will not appear in the ending. If you have collected all of the effects, every effect spins around Chie, forming a complete circle. *In v.0.020, the room isn't dark and you can see messy room clearly. (Some of the furniture and plants are knocked over in addition to the blood.) *Hallways appearance resembles Dream House. Gallery Those are actually effects!.png|Chie's crying while she's surrounded by effects (Craft supplies) Welcome to Reality..png|Chie pinches her cheek. Oh no. -Ending-.png|Bloody hallway. Ending v.0.020.png|Ending (0.020) Category:Events Category:Extra